


【豆东】同级生

by UVB76



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UVB76/pseuds/UVB76
Summary: ♥强制PLAY预警。全文走链接。♥he短篇完结。♥唉，亲死你这个梗我是过不去了。





	【豆东】同级生

GRADE 01 一年级

林洛霏穿着抹胸紧身黑色连衣裙，脱了脚上一只高跟鞋，摸出了一根细长的女士香烟。尤东东掏出火机熟练的给林洛霏点上，然后又歪头给自己点了一根。

和林洛霏在一起的时候他总是很拘谨。林学姐是他的女神，又是市场营销系的系花，而他只是一个对学姐一见钟情，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉的服装设计专业大一屌丝。听说学姐是外联部的部长之后，不擅长和人打交道的尤东东为了离学姐近一些，硬着头皮求爷爷告奶奶最后终于进了外联部，正式成为了林洛霏的一条走狗。在感情里他习惯性的把自己放的很低，他认为那么漂亮又那么精明能干的女神是不可能看上自己的，她爱不爱自己不重要，只要自己喜欢她就行了。

尤东东傻乎乎的，他愿意为喜欢的人做一些力所能及事，但是又不想拿回报，因为他觉得自己不太配。

这样的尤东东在某种程度上来说很受女孩们的喜欢，因为都觉得他方便。女孩们慢慢的开始把他当成闺蜜，跟他吐槽臭男人，带他一起逛街，有的时候还和他一起讨论人生。尤东东就笑呵呵的听着，帮她们提包，有时候也附和几句。同寝室的男生对他羡慕嫉妒恨，说“你是GAY吧那帮女的都把你当姐妹看”，还给他起个外号叫妇女之友，他也不生气，有时候嘴上说几句“你丫赶紧闭嘴吧你就一臭傻逼”，也不往心里去。他觉得有漂亮的小姑娘能和他说话和他玩就不错了，其他的也不太奢求。

可能是他女性之友的光环太耀眼了，到后来林洛霏也开始和他聊起了自己的私事。这个女人聪明能干目的性也强，她非常直白的和尤东东说她就是削尖了脑袋想往上爬，男人不过是她的垫脚石，她的玩物。她最近和市场营销的大一新生处了对象，那个人现在也在外联，叫冯豆子。有一次她和尤东东出来抽烟，看到了冯豆子就指给尤东东指。她和尤东东说，东东你看，那个穿着特奇葩的荧光绿羽绒服的就是冯豆子。

冯豆子的衣品的确很烂，但是胜在长得白净又英俊，就算再怎么恶心的穿搭也埋没不了那张出彩的脸。林洛霏说这人特别烂，特别贱，但是好玩儿，活又不错，和他在一起玩玩挺有意思的。她说她知道冯豆子在她背后还搞别的人，冯豆子那手机她都不稀得翻，翻了她肯定忍不住揍他。林洛霏觉得自己很自私，她可以容忍自己为了开心，或者为了某些目的和别人胡来，但是无法容忍她的男友这样。尤东东想了想说人都是这样，出轨的丈夫对自己无限包容，但是如果他的妻子也出轨他肯定无法容忍，道理是一样的。

后来冯豆子也认识了尤东东，刚见了面就没心没肺笑嘻嘻的说道，“哎你不就是那个妇女之友吗？？”

“……算是吧。”

尤东东总被人死GAY妇女之友的叫，到后来也就没了脾气。冯豆子在他旁边坐了下来给他递了根烟，烟点着了之后，他又开始了新一轮的暴言。

“你真的是GAY吗？？”

“哎不是你都从哪儿听来的这些……”

“哎哎哎事先声明我没有瞧不起GAY的意思啊！我有俩哥们儿也是GAY，他俩还是一对儿呢，我啊，就是很好奇想求证一下，因为传说中啊你就——”

“……你能消停一会儿吗。”

尤东东觉得冯豆子这人聒噪的很，还没说几句话就让他感觉特别烦，那张脸那声音长在这人身上简直都白瞎了。其实尤东东本人并不反感GAY，也不排斥和同性交往，他们学艺术的身边同性恋很多，多多少少都能理解一点。其实他也被男孩子追过，毕竟他脾气不错，五官也挺俊朗，身材又纤细修长，只是那副黑框眼镜给他的颜值减了些分。他记得自己被告白的时候表情很尬，但是过后仔细想想又觉得也不是不行。毕竟要是有个人能真心实意喜欢你对你好，是男是女也都无所谓。

“哎，真的，我觉得你和林洛霏在一起的时间比我和她在一起的时间都长。我俩呀吃饭的时候都很少在一起，也就是偶尔睡睡觉吧，也不知道她天天都在忙些什么，哎你们天天都忙什么呢？”

“你不也是外联的吗，你还问我我们天天忙什么。”

“外联那么多人呢，我手里也有任务呀。”

“那你还是她男朋友呢你都不说找她？”

“我？她男朋友？”

冯豆子指了指自己，歪嘴讪笑道，“你别开玩笑了，我冯豆子就他妈是她的一玩物，我根本就算不上她男朋友。怎么说呢，打个比方吧，哎你知道那小姑娘都喜欢的什么小狗小猫吧，我充其量就是她林洛霏养的一只小狗，而且她养我还不走心，想起来了揉几下，遇到其他喜欢的小动物就直接给我放下了。她在校外的男朋友多了去了，还有几个岁数大有钱的，来学校接她都开豪车。我跟她呀彼此彼此，什么爱不爱情不情的，爱情，就丫的是一狗屎。”

 

 

学校门口新开一家电影院，城城影城，老板财大气粗，包办了校晚会的爆米花，凡是拿着校晚会城城影城特殊定制爆米花桶的学生去那看电影的可以享受一次八折优惠，还可以享受办年卡优惠，普通年卡全年九折，有爆米花桶的全年八折。这是尤东东拉来的第一笔赞助，他全程没帮上什么忙，都是冯豆子一直在前面和人家老板聊，手舞足蹈口沫横飞，最后老板一拍桌子，这事就算是成了。他们几个外联部的学生从城城影城出来之后都像看着大英雄一样看着冯豆子，一个个大老爷们激动的跟个什么似的搂着冯豆子就是亲，女孩们也在旁边叽叽喳喳的夸冯豆子厉害。尤东东站在不远处跟着呵呵笑，掏出烟点着火，无动于衷。

后来回去的时候他们三三两两的走，冯豆子见尤东东一个人走着就像飞虫似的在他身边乱转。尤东东就是想单纯的一个人静一静，他叼着烟一脸不耐烦的说道，“你有事儿吗？”

“你想什么呢？”

冯豆子安定下来，和他并排走。尤东东心想我想什么跟你丫有什么关系啊，但是那么直接说出来又不好，毕竟他以后还想在外联好好混不想得罪这个部长男友，就敷衍的回答道，“没想什么。”

“哎，你豆子哥哥我刚才帅不帅。”

冯豆子这么问着，还要往尤东东脸前凑。离近了看冯豆子那张脸仿佛更标致了，尤东东有点不好意思的别过脸推开他，“你别脸大啊！还豆子哥哥……”

豆子一看他脸都红了，突然玩儿心大起，一把拨开尤东东的手凑得更近了。“哎你一大老爷们儿你害什么羞啊！莫非你真是GAY啊？”

“冯豆子你他妈……你有完没完你！！！”

“我就逗逗你嘛，看你那样儿吧……”

“我哪样了！！！！！！！”

“哎你跟哥哥我说实话，哎。”

冯豆子眼见着都要和尤东东贴上了。他耍着机灵，挤眉弄眼的说道，“你真喜欢男的，是不是？”

尤东东实在受不了了，他有心想把冯豆子推得远远的，可他细胳膊细腿的也没什么力气，就瞪了一眼冯豆子骂道，“是个屁！！！”然后冲冯豆子竖了个中指，快步从冯豆子身边离开了。冯豆子挠挠后脑勺乐了，他觉得这尤东东有点意思，不禁逗不说反应还怪可爱的。他跟了上去一把搂住了尤东东的肩膀，尤东东打了个颤，瞪了冯豆子一眼要扒掉他的手，没成想冯豆子反手一扣，连他自己的手也被冯豆子按住了。

尤东东觉得自己现在这个样太像被调戏的小姑娘了。他深吸一口气装作平静的说道，“兄弟，麻烦你放手。”

“你干嘛啊这么见外，真是的。”

冯豆子松开手拍拍尤东东的肩膀，“好兄弟搂一下都不行的啊。我呀就是来提醒你，还有两小时校晚会就要开始了，你的位置正好在我旁边，咱俩吃个饭，之后就直接过去等着了。”

谁他妈要跟你一起吃饭啊！！！！！

尤东东这么想着，不情不愿的跟着冯豆子进了学校附近的一家麻辣香锅。冯豆子点了好多肉，又拼命地给他夹说他太瘦了多补补。尤东东看着这样的冯豆子，觉得这人也没有传言中那么差劲——而他所谓的传言又都来源于那些女孩儿。对于女孩儿而言，和很多女孩纠缠不清的男生是最恶心的，然而冯豆子在她们口中又不一样。因为冯豆子的长相和性格原因，这群女孩子在怨恨他的同时，心里又对他有那么一点憧憬。

甚至她们还挺嫉妒林洛霏的。

尤东东搞不懂这些。他回了声谢谢，低头安安静静吃肉。冯豆子觉得尤东东那小样乖巧可爱还挺招人稀罕的，就对自己的感情丝毫不加掩饰的伸手揉了揉尤东东脑袋。尤东东涨红了脸瞪他一眼，怒骂道，“你他妈少对老子动手动脚的！”

“哎呦喂你以为自己是什么大姑娘呀，我碰碰怎么啦我……我就碰，我偏要碰，我偏碰……”

冯豆子一边说着，还一边用食指一下下的勾尤东东的脸蛋。尤东东一摔筷子，扑上去和冯豆子打成一团。

后来他俩打打闹闹的吃完了饭，又在去礼堂的路上踹了一路。进了礼堂之后尤东东和冯豆子撞上了林洛霏。她是今天的主持人，画着精致的妆，穿着白色的礼服，头发盘的一丝不苟。她揉着被拉扯的有点疼的头皮，另一只手夹了跟烟，满脸疲倦的跟他俩打了声招呼。

冯豆子见了林洛霏，不知为何刚才那股子嚣张气焰全都没了，面无表情的冲林洛霏点了点头就低着头拉尤东东要走。林洛霏在他身后喊了声豆子，冯豆子就立马整个人都僵了，一动不动的站在原地紧紧扯着尤东东的袖子。

“东东你先走吧，我和豆子有话要说。”

“我不想和你说……”

冯豆子有些绷不住了，声音不自觉的发着抖。尤东东想去掰开冯豆子的手，却发现那只攥着自己袖子的手用着死劲，关节都开始泛白了。

“豆子，别闹。”

林洛霏无时无刻都那么精致优雅，就连走向冯豆子的这几步路都跟拍电影似的。她轻轻拉过冯豆子的手，冯豆子就真的放开尤东东了，手心上满是被自己的指甲扣的印记。

后来尤东东在天台找到了冯豆子。

冯豆子缩在角落里蹲着哭，满脸挂着眼泪，整张脸都涨的通红，双眼布满了红血丝，哭的上气不接下气的。尤东东给他递了一包纸问他怎么了，他就抽抽搭搭的嚎道，“林……林洛霏……跟我……分手了……”

尤东东在他旁边蹲下，点着了一根烟塞进他嘴里。冯豆子抽搭两声就抽一口，慢慢的就平复下来了。他们俩缩在天台上冻得哆哆嗦嗦的，听着小礼堂里面隐隐约约传来的音乐声，看着没什么星星又有点泛着紫的夜空。

“冯豆子，你知道吗。”

尤东东笑了，转头看向还没从情绪中走出来的冯豆子。

“你刚才那样，真他妈的像一条狗。”

 

GRADE 02 二年级

 

大二的时候尤东东交了新女友，课倒是好好上，但外联部的活动已经不怎么参加了，几乎是一个半退社的状态。冯豆子升了副部长似乎变得更忙了，但是只要一闲下来便会用各种方式骚扰尤东东，比如说出其不意的出现在尤东东和女朋友的身边勾勾他脸蛋，要么就是突然用一罐冰可乐往他的脸颊贴一下，然后塞在他怀里嬉笑着跑远。

尤东东的女朋友叫颜容，大一小学妹，新加入外联部没多久，娇小可爱声音软胸也大，是尤东东喜欢的类型。他觉得自己普普通通的，有个这么可爱性格又好的小姑娘喜欢自己就挺不错了，就挖空了心思想对人家好，有妹子想买什么东西都尽量满足，实在没钱了就去接点小包，课余时间基本全用来赚钱讨妹子欢心了。小学妹对副部长冯豆子充满了好奇，没事就要尤东东讲冯豆子的奇人奇事，每次冯豆子出现在尤东东身边的时候就忍不住多看两眼。听说冯豆子这阵子也没闲着，里里外外勾搭了不少小妹子，但到最后也都没什么结果，时间长了在妹子们的心中冯豆子也像大一时候的尤东东一样成为了女性之友，被女部员们拎着出去喝酒唱K打麻将去城城影城看电影，一天天过得倒也挺开心。

冯豆子基本每次一闲下来出去玩都要喊尤东东，尤东东有时候和他一起，有的时候拒绝他的邀请专心和颜容过二人世界。聚餐的时候和冯豆子关系挺好的几个女孩总是向尤东东挤眉弄眼，尤东东费解的看向坐在旁边的冯豆子，冯豆子就冲他耸耸肩表示自己也没搞明白状况。  
后来酒过三巡，其中一个女孩勾着尤东东的肩膀想和他说点什么，却吞吞吐吐半天都说不出口。这个女孩大一的时候和尤东东冯豆子他们玩的挺好的，人也很直率坦诚，是有话直说的类型，大家都叫她丽姐。尤东东看她突然这么反常他那点好奇心也被勾起来了，他跟丽姐碰个杯，说你想说什么你就说，没事。

丽姐说这件事是关于颜容的，一直都想跟你说来着但找不到时机。她说这话的时候冯豆子正在不远处端着酒杯看着尤东东，见尤东东察觉到了他的视线，他才转移了目光一仰头饮尽杯中酒。

这时平日里和尤东东走的挺近的另一个男部员也凑了过来，挠着头发说道，“那时候我和丽姐等豆子哥下课一起集合去开会，就看到颜容和一个校篮球队的男人感觉挺亲密的吧，俩人又搂又抱的，那男生还就着她刚嘬过的奶茶吸管喝奶茶，这一般人都没这种操作吧……”

“可能你看错了吧。”

尤东东挠了挠头发，感觉有点酒醒了。他又瞟了一眼冯豆子，冯豆子还在那偷看他，见他一眼瞟过来就又把目光移开了。

“但是这不止一回了。”

丽姐旁边的那个女孩实在忍不住了，也跟着坐了过来，“东东你不总参加活动可能不太清楚，出活动的时候我们好几次看到她和不同的男生黏黏糊糊的，有的时候丽姐忍不住，过去旁敲侧击的问她说你跟东东分手啦，这是新男朋友啊，她就笑着说不是这是她的好哥们，大家都闹着玩儿的。可闹着玩有搂腰摸屁股的吗？？？”

聚餐结束之后冯豆子和尤东东走在回学校的路上，昏黄的路灯把他俩的影子拉的很长。尤东东从兜里摸出了跟烟抽，言简意赅的问冯豆子，“你也看到了？”

冯豆子出人意料的没再跟他贫，点了点头，没有说话。

“我发现人都不太喜欢和中规中矩的人处对象，无聊，没有挑战性。人渣招人恨，但他们的确有魅力。他们可以轻而易举的得到自己喜欢的人，但是像我这种平凡人，就得缩在边上给他们让位。”

尤东东和冯豆子晃晃悠悠的走到车站。尤东东在长椅上坐下来，冯豆子就一动不动的站在他旁边直勾勾的看着他。冯豆子想说我觉得你挺好的，你其实挺优秀的没有你自己说的那么卑微，她们对你那样那都是她们有眼无珠。

然而冯豆子看着尤东东毛绒绒的脑袋和细瘦的肩膀，咽了咽口水，却一句话也说不出口。

“冯豆子，你能帮我个忙吗。”

尤东东突然抬头看着冯豆子，一双眸子又亮又澄澈。

冯豆子愣了一下，点了点头。

 

 

后来冯豆子给尤东东传了个视频，篮球场里颜容和男生在观众席拥吻。

颜容这种小姑娘他太了解了，如果没有确切的证据她肯定会抵赖，甚至还会倒打一耙说尤东东不分青红皂白瞎污蔑人。而且有百分之八十的可能，她会把尤东东这个备胎的存在当成个笑话跟朋友们分享。尤东东其实并没有太生气，他也知道自己在颜容心中什么位置，就算他俩分了对于她来说也不痛不痒。但是他想钻这个牛角尖，他就是想看看这种人被逮了个正着的时候会是什么样。

他想了解一下对于这种人来说羞耻的基准线究竟在哪。

尤东东一遍又一遍的看那个视频，每看一次他就难过一次，但是他还是强迫自己去看，去挑，却挑不到一个颜容的正面。他和冯豆子说你这个不行，一次正面都没有拍到，还有什么其他素材吗。冯豆子说丽姐也拍了但比我这个还糊呢，我这个就是最清晰的了。

尤东东想了想，出了寝室给冯豆子挂个电话。冯豆子现在正在篮球场，周围吵得很。他低声冲尤东东说了一句，“有点吵我换个地方。”语气温柔的让尤东东对这个人是不是冯豆子产生了怀疑。换到了安静的地方之后冯豆子恢复了他以往的口气，对着尤东东叫苦不迭，“祖宗啊我还得贴人家脸上拍是吗？？？这就是离得最近的了你还想我怎么样啊？？那谁叫他俩亲的那么黏糊都看不着脸了，而且人又那么多……你这让我太为难了呀！！！！”

“那就不拍了，我又想到别的辙了。当然了豆子，可能这件事还得麻烦你。”

“……”

冯豆子没说话。他觉得电话那端的尤东东冷静的有点吓人，不太像他平时动不动点火就着的作风。

“颜容对你挺感兴趣的，她总缠着我让我给她讲你的段子，讲一次笑一次，就算同一个段子听过好几遍她也会笑的很开心。而且每次你出现的时候，她都会盯着你看，一直到你消失为止。”

冯豆子明白尤东东的意思了。

他言简意赅的回了一句我知道了，就点点头挂了电话。

周五那天冯豆子给尤东东发了个语音聊天，告诉他五分钟之内到冯豆子宿舍。尤东东挂了电话往那边赶，没过多久冯豆子又发来一条消息，说宿舍门钥匙在门框上，垫个脚就能看到。冯豆子他们寝室的人聚餐，正好今天外联有活动冯豆子就没去，很可能现在宿舍里就只有冯豆子一人。

而下午的时候颜容也和尤东东说要去参加外联的活动，可能要晚点才能回。

尤东东一只手拉着门把手，另一只手拧动门锁，调整着呼吸轻轻推开房门。他已经料到了推开门之后屋内会是一副什么样的光景，他感觉到难过，心里不止一次想着要不就算了这件事就这么不了了之吧。

所以他只能咬牙逼迫自己硬着头皮往屋里头进。

然后他看到穿着正装的冯豆子坐在椅子上，衬衫的扣子已经全部解开了，而骑在他身上背对着门口的颜容上半身脱得只剩下一个胸罩。冯豆子手放在颜容的腰上，那双被情欲燎的通红的双眼却直勾勾的盯着尤东东看。

颜容扭头看了一眼尤东东，微微泛红的脸蛋上写满了惊讶和尴尬，还带着一点点不屑和鄙夷。尤东东笑了笑说了句打扰了，为他们轻轻带上了门，转身的一刹那他突然觉得特别难过，就算这个结局自己已经预料到了而且已经在心里打好了预防针，但真真正正经历的时候，这份痛苦又和预想的截然不同。

冯豆子火急火燎的追出来，纽扣都扣歪了，外面披着个艳黄的连帽卫衣像没头苍蝇似的四处乱撞，最后在尤东东他们那栋宿舍楼的楼顶找到了他。他坐在一堆挂着晾晒的被褥和床单中间，把自己缩成了一个球。

“你他妈干嘛呀你！！电话微信短信息都不回！！你干嘛啊！！！”

冯豆子气的嗷嗷叫，尤东东被他吵得很烦，语气上又没什么起伏，叼着跟没点着的烟心平气和的说道，“你能不能安静一会，像个跳马猴儿似的。”然后低头掏出打火机歪过头就要点。冯豆子一巴掌打掉尤东东嘴角的烟骂道，“你他妈的抽个屁啊天天就知道抽抽抽！！！！”

“冯豆子你有完没——”

尤东东坐在那，话还没说到一半就被冯豆子拎了起来。

“尤东东你有火你别憋着，你打我啊，来，刚才我可差点就给你女朋友睡了！！你打我！！”

“我打你干嘛啊。”

尤东东一根一根的掰开冯豆子的手指，拍了拍衣服上被他揪起来的皱褶。他干笑了两声又掏出了根烟点着了，烟雾喷了冯豆子一脸。

“我要打，也是打我自己。”

 

 

GRADE 03 三年级

 

不知道为什么呼声最高的冯豆子没有再竞选正部，慢慢的这个奇人便从校学生会的舞台上销声匿迹了，丽姐做了正部长，颜容在男部员的追捧下则当上了副部。

尤东东他们寝总共四个人，一个家在本地不怎么回寝室，其他两个和女朋友搬出去住了。他一个人在寝室里没事画画图，倒是乐得自在，偏偏这个傻逼冯豆子隔三差五的就来敲他门，最后干脆就在他们寝室住下了。冯豆子没事就躺在床上看电视剧，笔记本的声音放的特大，手边放着一包薯片咔嚓咔嚓的嚼，还不时爆发出一两声傻笑。尤东东被他搞得很生气，从座位上下来踮着脚用笔戳上铺冯豆子的脑袋瓜，戳一下骂一句。

“臭傻逼……臭傻逼……你自己没家啊！！”

“我是孤儿。”

冯豆子不以为然的又塞了个薯片进嘴。

“你孤儿个锤子孤儿！！！”

“我这不是怕你一个人在寝室寂寞嘛，再说了你自己一个人要是出了什么事，比如说突然中风什么的，要是没个人照顾你不就完蛋了嘛，我这也是为你好。”

“冯豆子你他妈咒谁突然中风呢！！！！！！！”

尤东东气的扔下笔就要爬梯子。冯豆子把电脑和薯片放到对床上，跪在梯子前头一下一下的把尤东东往下推，尤东东卡在那个不上不下的位置很尴尬，爬又爬不上去。尤东东指着冯豆子骂道，“傻逼冯豆子我告诉你啊你要是把我推下去这辈子我可就讹上你了！！！”

“你讹啊你讹啊！我下辈子也让你讹，你来啊！！！”

“这可是你说的！！”

尤东东一把拨开冯豆子的手就窜了上去，冯豆子贱兮兮的笑着把他往下一推，尤东东手没个能扶着的地方，往后一仰就要从床上掉下去。尤东东瞪大眼睛看着冯豆子怒吼道，“草！！！老狗比你来真的啊！！！！啊！！！！”

没成想冯豆子反应极快，伸手一把就搂住了尤东东的细腰往自己怀里带。尤东东整个人的重量都压在冯豆子身上，冯豆子一个没撑住，搂着尤东东两个人直接都倒在了床上。

穿着小熊维尼四角裤衩和跨栏背心的尤东东隔着一层薄毯子和冯豆子来了个瓷实的亲密接触，无论是胸口还是下面都贴了个严严实实。他一时不知道该如何反应，愣愣的趴在冯豆子胸口听着那擂鼓般的心跳声。

这时候头顶传来了幽幽的一声。

“耍流氓三十。你是我朋友，给你打个折，收你二十五。”

“我呸！！耍流氓也不耍你这样的啊！”

尤东东狼狈的坐了起来，一激动还磕到了头。他捂着脑袋蜷缩成一团，五官紧紧地皱在一起。

后来他和冯豆子蜷缩在床上一起把《逃学威龙》看完了。

一开始还鄙视冯豆子吃薯片声的尤东东嚼薯片的声音比冯豆子还大，还嚷嚷着，“我不喜欢吃这个味儿的还有没有别的了”，腮帮子一动一动像个小仓鼠似的。

冯豆子从对铺上抱过来一个大箱子放进尤东东怀里，尤东东翻找了一阵，头都要埋进去了。俩人还分喝了同一瓶可乐，平时嫌弃冯豆子嫌弃的要死的尤东东竟然极其自然的接过来喝了，冯豆子没放过这个耍流氓的机会，抿着小嘴阴阳怪气的说道，“你这算是和我间接接吻了啊，我可是要收费的。”

尤东东塞了一嘴薯片，用看傻逼的眼神看着冯豆子。冯豆子贱兮兮的笑着凑了过来，“不过你是我朋友，随便亲，免费的，亲一送一，来来来让我把这个赠品先给你结了。”说着撅着嘴唇子就要往尤东东脸上凑。尤东东一只手捏着冯豆子的脸蛋往外推，另一只手撑着床，满脸写着惊恐。

“冯豆子你别过来啊！！！冯豆子你！！！！！我靠！！！你玩真的！！！！！！！！！！”

尤东东细胳膊细腿的拗不过他，眼见着那张挺白嫩帅气的脸蛋离自己越来越近了，他心里头紧张，觉得一点力气都使不上。他都快哭出来了，无力的推着冯豆子，涨红着脸像个小猫似的哼唧着，声音里带着点哭腔。

“冯豆子你……你放开我行不行……冯豆子……”

冯豆子在距离他几厘米的时候停下了。他笑着看着尤东东，咬了咬嘴唇咽咽口水似乎是在压抑着什么，然后他露出一个巨贱的笑，瞪着饿狼似的通红的眼睛假装无所谓的说道，“瞅你吓的内样吧。你看看你，像个要被糟践的黄花大闺女似的，不知道的以为我把你怎么着了呢。”

 

 

他俩没意思的时候总去城城影城看电影。

每次看到尤东东背着包乖巧的站在冯豆子的自行车旁等待的时候，冯豆子的心里总是会“咚”的擂上这么一下，他控制不了自己，觉得尤东东这小样看着可爱就要上手去揉，揉的尤东东气的直蹦跶，坐他后座的时候也不老实，往死里掐他腰上的肉。冯豆子一路嚎着，车也不好好骑，有好几次都要把尤东东甩下去，尤东东这才安静下来，紧紧地搂着冯豆子的腰提心吊胆的看着前面，也不耍小花样了。

他俩有的时候看国产鬼片，一开始气氛渲染的挺好的，吓得尤东东直往冯豆子怀里头钻，结果后来通通变成了走近科学。有的时候他俩看爱情片，本来一挺烂的片，看的尤东东连嚼爆米花都觉得没味道，偏偏冯豆子在旁边狼哇嚎的跟个什么似的，抱着一包纸巾哭天抹泪的。有的时候他俩看犯罪片，看到紧张处尤东东就紧紧抓着冯豆子的手，冯豆子手里拿着一颗爆米花半天也塞不到嘴里，只能歪着头用嘴去接。有的时候他俩看动画片，俩人懒散的歪在椅子里看着荧幕上的喜洋洋和灰太狼，不停往嘴里头送爆米花，不时傻呵呵笑两声吓到周围来看电影的小宝宝。

后来再暖和一点的时候他俩去离学校不远的森林公园露了个营。周六周日公园里都是小朋友和老人，尤东东在树底下架了个板子写生，冯豆子在旁边骗小学生零食。他不知道什么时候勾搭了一个小孩玩王者荣耀带着上分，小孩把他当大英雄似的把所有好吃的都给他吃，后来还把自己的小猪佩奇风筝送给了他。没过多久冯豆子就和这一片的小孩都混熟了，他一个大小伙子混在一堆孩子中间放风筝，还比谁放的高。冯豆子还给人家孩子下绊子，看人家小孩儿比自己风筝飞的高了就伸手过去瞎拽两把，小孩泪汪汪的也不敢说话，他怕冯豆子一不高兴就不带他上分了，扁扁小嘴儿委屈巴巴的看着孩子里面的头。

孩子头眉头一皱，呵斥道，“这是咱大哥，他愿意干什么你就让他干什么，不想上分啦？？？”

尤东东在一边握着画笔憋笑憋得快出内伤了。画上穿着粉色T恤的大男孩手里扯着粉红色小猪佩奇的风筝，一帮孩子围着他转。男孩的背后是一片生机勃勃的绿，草木破了土发了芽，竞赛似的野蛮生长。

晚上俩人就歪在树底下看星星，冯豆子就像没有骨头的软肉似的往尤东东身上一靠，放个靠垫开始打游戏。尤东东嫌弃的推着他脑袋也推不开，只能哎呀的吼一嗓子表示一下愤怒，之后就任他歪着，自己摸出根烟抽。冯豆子一边打游戏一边贱嗖嗖的说道，“哎哎哎林子里不让生火”，结果被尤东东狠狠的弹了个脑瓜崩，就哼了一声乖乖的不吱声了。冯豆子见他抽烟也眼馋，把脸往那烟旁边凑嘟囔着哎呀我也要我也要，尤东东想给他点一根，但又看冯豆子离不开手，就把自己刚嘬过的烟往冯豆子嘴前一凑。

冯豆子衔着滤嘴抬眼看着他，长长的睫毛微微颤动着。尤东东被冯豆子看的心跳漏了一拍，赶忙转移视线四下瞎张望，也不知道在看些什么。

后来他俩都困了，就钻进帐篷里的睡袋玩手机。冯豆子没意思，掏出白天从小孩那骗过来的泡泡水在帐篷里吹泡泡，尤东东的手机快没电了，仰躺着看着帐篷棚顶发愣，头顶上飘过一个七彩的大泡泡。

他歪过头看了一眼冯豆子。那家伙肺活量惊人，像个泡泡机似的不停地制造泡泡。冯豆子见尤东东盯着他就停下了手里的动作，也愣愣的看着尤东东。尤东东没戴眼镜，小鹿似的双眼湿漉漉的，仿佛蒙上了一层水汽。  
他冲冯豆子说道，“冯豆子，我有点冷。”

冯豆子二话没说就抛弃了他的荧光绿睡袋钻进了尤东东的睡袋里。他搂着东东细瘦的腰让东东和自己贴的紧点，头埋在东东的肩膀里黏黏糊糊的问他还冷吗。

“恩，不了。”

尤东东摇了摇头，紧紧环住了冯豆子的肩膀。

 

GRADE 04 四年级

 

大四那年他俩都找了地方实习了，尤东东找了家男装公司做实习生，冯豆子因为家里是开餐馆的，就找了家五星酒店做实习生想尽量熟悉熟悉业务。他平时在西餐部，有时候中餐忙不过来就去中餐那边帮忙，平日里最大的爱好就是和客房部大姐嗑瓜子扯老婆舌，互相说说坏话说完了谁也不记着。后来他成功的俘获了后厨大哥们的芳心，打入后厨内部和大哥们勾肩搭背称兄道弟。他的传奇事迹一时间在同期实习生里迅速传开了，得了个外号叫“中老年之神”。

尤东东那边就比较风平浪静，唯一有点波澜的就是他的女神林洛霏也在这个公司，年纪轻轻的就已经做到销售经理了。这家公司规模不算太大，有的时候他和林洛霏也能在电梯间遇见，就互相点点头打个照面，此后就没有过多交集了。有的时候部门的人在公司的茶水间聊天会提到林洛霏，都说她和业务副总经理好像有一腿，副总经理人长得精神又是单身，俩人有很大几率会成。但尤东东觉得他俩够呛能成，林洛霏又漂亮又有能力又年轻还有野心，区区一个副总经理不会让她满足。

然后就这么不知不觉的，一个季度就过去了。

冯豆子他们酒店包吃包住，非常滋润。他看尤东东太瘦了，掐起来也没二两肉，就没事往后厨跑，死皮赖脸的跟人家大哥说给他分点好吃的。他有的时候三班倒，用小饭盒包了大鱼大肉大排骨，刚下了夜班迷迷糊糊的骑着自行车往尤东东单位楼下赶。尤东东住学校宿舍，到单位要一个小时车程，也迷迷糊糊的。他们俩迷迷糊糊的傻傻对着笑，然后冯豆子就把手里的饭盒塞进尤东东怀里，贱嗖嗖的说着，“看你内那样吧，跟个瘦猴儿似的。”

尤东东不满的嘟囔着，“哼我胖着呢。”抱着饭盒跟冯豆子道了别，傻呵呵的站在单位门口看着冯豆子骑远了变成一个小黑点。

后来尤东东拿到了季度奖金，就在公司附近租了个房子，正式从学校宿舍搬了出来。尤东东住这地方冯豆子骑车十分钟就到，他也不在酒店宿舍住了，非要和尤东东平摊房租与他一起住。尤东东一开始挺嫌弃，但是实在挨不住冯豆子死缠烂打撒泼打滚。他现在有点后悔没把冯豆子穿着小猪佩奇睡衣在他家地上翻滚的片段录下来，放到学校论坛上肯定能火。

不，冯豆子大奇葩之前已经在学校火过了，这应该叫，翻红。

最终冯豆子如愿以偿的搬到了他家，他俩分睡两个小床，一个靠着门一个靠着窗户，隔得特别远。这是尤东东要求的，因为他说只要和冯豆子同在一米之内活动他就闹心。可冯豆子偏不，每天黏黏糊糊的像个无尾熊似的，没事就要往他跟前凑，他在那边画稿冯豆子就缩在他床上抱着笔记本看球看剧，老鼠似的咔嚓咔嚓磕零食。时间长了尤东东就习惯了，冯豆子也更加变本加厉，有的时候下了夜班太累了就要抱着尤东东充电。尤东东也加完班刚回家在那迷迷糊糊刷牙，猝不及防的就摔进冯豆子的怀里。

冯豆子搂他搂的特紧，下巴搁在他肩膀上，两只手紧紧环着他的腰。尤东东一开始骂的厉害还上脚踹，但是怎么打骂都没用，他也就任冯豆子处置了。慢慢的他被冯豆子抱习惯了，冯豆子没事就像个膏药似的贴在他背上，他坐在电脑前面画稿，冯豆子就能抱着他坐好几个小时。尤东东知道自己拗不过他，就叹了口气在冯豆子怀里扭了扭，调整个舒服的姿势继续画。

“冯豆子你是缺爱吧你……”

尤东东说着，狂向冯豆子翻白眼。冯豆子用脑袋瓜在尤东东肩膀上蹭蹭，耍无赖似的说道，“我就缺爱了怎么着吧，没有爱滋润我就得死。我现在就快死了，你快点儿分我点爱，也算是做件大善事给你家祖上积德。”

“我呸！！我戳死你我！！！！”

尤东东握着笔转头就要照冯豆子鼻孔戳。冯豆子握着他的小细腕子，另一只手环着他的细腰俩人僵持了一阵，后来干脆打到了床上去。冯豆子骑在尤东东身上按着他的手腕，低头在他耳朵边说道，“服不服！服不服！！”

“你别在我耳朵边说话！！痒！！！”

“我就在你耳朵边说！呼……呼……”

冯豆子还一边说着一边鼓着腮帮子不停吹气。尤东东对他的肺活量简直太了解了，再这么吹下去他非得被痒死不可。他挣扎着想要坐起来，像个鲤鱼似的打着挺。

突然冯豆子就变了脸色。他使劲把尤东东往床上一按，整个人都压了上去。尤东东被冯豆子吓到了，一动也不敢动，瞪圆了眼睛看着他。

“冯……冯豆子……？”

尤东东感觉到一个坚硬的东西抵住了自己的胯部。

可能是他刚才挣扎的太激烈，冯豆子又骑在他身上，蹭着蹭着那东西就慢慢站起来了。冯豆子现在的表情有点可怕，他低着头凝视着尤东东，神情前所未有的严肃和正经。

“豆子……豆子你……你先松开我……”

“尤东东，我……”

冯豆子半天也说不出一句话，干脆低头就要亲东东的嘴唇。尤东东把头一歪躲过冯豆子，涨红着脸吼道，“冯豆子！！！”

“……尤东东我喜欢你。”

“不是……冯豆子你听我说……咱们俩……咱俩都是男的啊唔唔唔呜呜……”

后半句话被冯豆子粗暴的用嘴唇给塞了回去。尤东东拼命摇着头躲开冯豆子的亲吻，喘着粗气说道，“冯豆子你精虫上脑了……”

“闭嘴。”

冯豆子说着，又在他的唇上落下重重一吻。尤东东心跳的很快，脑子里像掺了浆糊一样。他看着冯豆子，被欺负的肿胀发红的嘴唇喃喃自语道，“不行……你不能……”

“闭嘴。”

冯豆子在他耳唇上亲了亲，发着狠咬牙切齿的说道。

“再不闭嘴我就亲死你。”

 

 

冯豆子就是一只发情的大傻狗。

尤东东被冯豆子强行扒了个溜干净，按在床上一顿狂咬。尤东东推也推不动，打也舍不得下狠手，只能揪冯豆子那一头乱发撒气。他揪的越狠冯豆子就咬的越用力，犬齿落在乳尖上又疼又麻。尤东东一抖，手上直接卸了力，只能有气无力的像小猫似的瞎哼哼。

冯豆子受不住他这么叫，但又想让他叫的再浪一点，就伸手要去扒他的裤子。尤东东扯着裤子都快要哭出来了，带着哭腔一边哼唧着一边软软的求冯豆子，“冯豆子……别这样……”

冯豆子见他这幅小样突然起了坏心，贱嗖嗖的笑着说道，“那你说说软话求求我。”

“好豆子……好豆子……求求你了……”

冯豆子见他这幅任人宰割的小模样直觉得裆里的子弹已经上了膛，不打出来一发都对不起自己。他直接一把将尤东东的睡裤和内裤一起扯了下来，尤东东抬着长腿乱蹬乱踹了一通，却被冯豆子抓住脚踝，把那两腿一分，整个人又重新嵌了进去。

“冯豆子你混蛋！！”

“嘘别吵……保证包您舒服好不好？？”

“你他妈……你就是一臭狗屎你！！！！冯豆子！！！！！！”

冯豆子竟然趴在他胯间抓着性器直接含了进去。尤东东看都不敢看，仰躺在床上用手臂挡着眼睛，被分开的两条大腿微微的打着颤抖。他细细的哭叫着，听上去要多委屈有多委屈。

“你他妈……就是一傻逼臭流氓你……恩……冯豆子你……你……恩……”

冯豆子把性器从嘴巴里抽出来，还伸出舌头舔了舔顶端的马眼，贱兮兮的说道，“怎么样……哥是不是还行……”

“呼……嗯……你不要脸……”

尤东东喘的上气不接下气的，从细碎的喘息和呻吟中勉强挤出一点空当咒骂冯豆子。冯豆子见挡着眼睛，偷偷的从身后摸出一盒套套。套套里还送了一包润滑剂，他撕开包装，一只手上下撸动着尤东东的性器，另一只手则沾了液体往那窄道里面探。尤东东呜咽一声要坐起来推冯豆子，冯豆子看他不老实就直接欺身压了上去，用脑袋在尤东东的身上乱蹭，赖赖叽叽的说着软话。

“我求求你东东……我求求你……”

“冯豆子你混——啊……”

尤东东这边话还没说完，那边冯豆子直接一根手指就捅了进去。他绷紧了身体尖叫一声直接一巴掌就招呼到冯豆子的脸上，冯豆子咬着牙忍住了，干脆又加了一根。

“嗯……”

尤东东蜷着脚趾，手在冯豆子的背上狠狠挠出了十条红痕。冯豆子在那窄道里抠挖了一阵，见里头似乎分泌了些肠液，就又往里面加了一根。尤东东哼哼唧唧的往他怀里缩，一边哼着一边还不忘咒骂他，骂人的话夹在一声比一声高的呻吟里，听得冯豆子爽的直颤。他猴急的褪下裤子掏出兄弟，伸手在穴口抹了一把，戴上套子就往里面插。

“冯豆子我草你妈……啊……”

尤东东抓着床单一边高亢的叫着一边亲切慰问冯豆子的长辈，冯豆子抓着他的脚踝把他两条腿分的开了些，喘着粗气顶弄起来。尤东东被弄的浑身上下都泛粉，脸和脖子涨的更是通红，他哭唧唧的浪叫着，两条长腿无力的随着冯豆子的动作摆动。

“哼啊……冯豆子……你他妈就是……嗯……畜生……你说话不算话……你骗我……啊……”

“别说那些废话，爽不爽吧……”

“呜……我草你大爷……啊啊啊啊啊……”

刚才冯豆子那一顶重重的在前列腺碾了一下，尤东东身子瞬间像过了电似的，被分开的两条大腿紧紧夹着冯豆子要往自己这边带。冯豆子抽出性器扯着尤东东让他趴在床上，还没等东东反应过来就又分开他的臀瓣插了进去，来回顶了几下之后就找到了刚才的位置，尤东东连哭带喊，话都说不利索了，嘤嘤呀呀叫的一声比一声浪。后入位比刚才插得更深，尤东东反应也大，夹着腿紧紧缩着穴，那湿润黏滑又热乎的窄道箍的冯豆子头皮发麻。

“别睡了东东，明天你也没班……咱俩来一宿吧……”

冯豆子爽的直颤，一边往里捅着一边用手揉搓尤东东的腰。尤东东哭喊了声滚，没想到越骂冯豆子就越来劲，拎着他的腰往死里干，恨不得要把他从床上怼下去。

后来具体做了多久连冯豆子也不记得了，他唯一记得的就是，尤东东从一开始激烈的慰问他列祖列宗变成了哭嚎，到最后就只是抽抽搭搭的缩在他怀里一边喘一边说软话，好豆子，求求你豆子，饶了我吧豆子。后来为了从魔爪中脱逃冯豆子让他说什么他就说什么，宝贝好老公，又大又威猛，冯豆子把骚话编成绕口令让他说，他就神志不清的哭唧唧的说着，到最后他被干的眼前发白浑身都在抖，却一滴精都射不出来。

再醒来的时候已经是中午了。

傻逼冯豆子倒是还算有点良心，把他洗的干干净净的还换了套新衣服，甚至给他后面上了点药。尤东东想起昨晚的事觉得特来气，冯豆子就乖乖的往他跟前一坐低着头可怜巴巴的看着他，做好了任他辱骂的准备。

尤东东想了半天，颤巍巍的指着冯豆子说道，“你……你就是一臭流氓。”

“嗯。”

冯豆子点头如捣蒜，认错态度极好。

“而且你……你还逼着我说那些……那些话……你丧不丧良心啊你……”

“嗯。”

“你……你还……”

尤东东越说脸越红，最后他干脆就放弃了，学着冯豆子的样赖赖叽叽的往豆子身上一趴，难为情的小小声说道。

“我饿了。”

 

 

照毕业照的时候冯豆子和尤东东都没回去。尤东东那边忙着赶项目，冯豆子最近不知道要添什么大件，好像赚钱不要命一样，下了班就窜出去打零工，到了家就睡得像死猪一样沉。俩人这两天都不太着家，微信上偶尔聊几句，最后不知道是谁没回信，聊着聊着也就不聊了。他俩偶尔也翻翻朋友圈，看着丽姐，看看颜容，看看之前的社员们，看着看着就觉得有些陌生。

取毕业证的时候他俩倒是一块回去了，俩人穿着T恤短裤懒懒散散的往公交车站走。冯豆子又像软骨病似的栽栽歪歪的往尤东东身上趴，尤东东也不躲，玩着手机极其自然的点了根烟抽。上车了之后尤东东歪倒在冯豆子的肩膀睡着了，从这到学校车程一小时，冯豆子伸手扶正尤东东的小脑袋瓜，另一只手抓着尤东东的小爪子，和他十指紧紧扣在一起。

尤东东其实已经醒了，但又怕冯豆子觉得难为情，就一直装睡任由冯豆子牵着他。他偷偷睁开眼睛看着车窗外，这条路离大学越近的地方绿化就做的越好，一眼望去视野被生机勃勃的绿填的满满的。

尤东东觉得手指被冯豆子握的有点疼。冯豆子紧紧扣着他，就生怕下一秒他会从自己身边溜走一样。

冯豆子看到了颜容。

颜容升了副主席，不知道刚参加完什么活动回来，上了车后穿着正装一脸倦怠的往车里面走。她看到了冯豆子先是愣了一下，然后她又微微侧过头去打量正歪在冯豆子肩膀的尤东东。

当她看到尤东东正脸的一瞬间，本来还垂着的嘴角缓缓勾起了一丝弧度。她像是看着异类似的上下打量着冯豆子和尤东东，最后目光落在二人紧紧牵着的手上。

她突然油然而生一股优越感，像只高贵的天鹅似的扬这头，露出了一个嘲讽的笑。

冯豆子被颜容用看变态似的眼神看了一路，到站了之后他轻轻晃了晃尤东东，语气温柔的一点都不像他。

“哎，醒啦。”

早就知道颜容在的尤东东这才假装睡醒，揉了揉眼睛顺便反手扣住冯豆子的手。两人拉拉扯扯的下了公交，冯豆子在那边幸灾乐祸的说道，“哎，咱俩刚才好像给你前女友恶心着了。”

尤东东倒是一点挫败感都没有，和冯豆子在一块这么长时间他也变得有点厚脸皮，耸耸肩无所谓的说道，“反正在她那我一点存在感都没有，如果能恶心到她起码她还能多记着我一会儿。”

“嗯……”

冯豆子假装世外高人似的捋了捋并不存在的胡子，另一只手慈爱的揉了揉尤东东的小脑瓜。

“我宣布你今天正式从冯豆子学院毕业了。”

 

 

毕业之后的一周冯豆子和尤东东的生活一直都风平浪静的。尤东东由于表现优异提前转了正，冯豆子由于深得中年妇女直属领导的喜欢也转了正，现在有要升领班的势头。冯豆子还是那副赚钱不要命的样子，尤东东问他弄什么幺蛾子呢他就支支吾吾的半天放不出一个屁，穿着小熊布偶服抱着熊脑袋急匆匆就走了，熊脑袋还一度卡在门框上拿不下来。

最后可怜的熊脑袋被穿着拖鞋的尤东东一脚踹了下来。冯豆子撅着屁股去捡熊脑袋，短短的熊尾巴对着尤东东。尤东东看着觉得好玩，上手揪了两把，顺便威胁了一把冯豆子。

“我跟你说啊，你要是敢背着我搞事你就完蛋了。”

冯豆子愁眉苦脸的抱着熊脑袋说道，“祖宗啊你看我现在这衰样像是要搞事吗。”然后就步伐不稳的下楼了。

冯豆子再联系他的时候已经将近十二点。尤东东躺在床上戴着耳机打游戏，马上推到对方高地了，冯豆子就巧不巧的在这时候一个电话插了进来。尤东东哀嚎一声接了冯豆子电话，“大哥我这边马上就要赢了你搞什么啊！！！！”

“哈哈哈哈赢个锤子赢，你拉窗帘。”

冯豆子在那边气喘吁吁笑的傻了吧唧的。尤东东一边嘟囔着你是不是神经病一边踩着拖鞋到窗边，把地板当成冯豆子使劲跺了几下。

他们俩住的小区很破，基本都没什么人住，一楼阳台下面的杂草都快半人高了。冯豆子穿着小熊布偶服浑身是汗，刘海贴在头皮上，站在草里一只手抱着熊脑袋，傻呵呵的笑着仰头看着尤东东，一边傻乐一边还拍着蚊子。

“你要干嘛呀大半夜的……”

尤东东家住在二楼，他家一楼已经很久没人住了，玻璃都是破的。他拿着电话探出半个身子看着站在窗下的冯豆子，隐隐的瞥到了豆子身后的一个红色的东西。

“你别看我，看天上。我让你看我你再看。”

“……你最好别搞什么猫腻。”

尤东东看着天空，盯了半天都没什么动静。不知道现在他们赢了没有，妈的就怪冯豆子，不知道大型多人对战游戏不能暂停吗！尤东东张嘴打算骂人，一个冯字还没出口，视线就被突然升腾的焰火吸引了。

那红绿色的火苗升入空中，突然炸开一片炫目的红铺满了整个夜空。尤东东看的愣了，还没缓过来第二个火苗就升了上去，之前的红还没燃尽，夜空中又被密集的金色流星填满。明灭的火光映着尤东东的侧脸，他握着手机凝视着夜空，唇角微微发抖。他张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么好，就干脆挂了电话穿着拖鞋跑了出去绕到了后院。他太瘦了，平时又不怎么锻炼，才跑这几步就气喘吁吁的。冯豆子抱着熊脑袋看着撑着膝盖大喘气的尤东东，挠挠头发笑的像个傻子似的。他把熊脑袋放在地上，抬头看看漫天的烟霞烈火。

然后缓缓的冲尤东东张开了双臂。

尤东东喉咙哽的有些难受，视野也开始变得模糊。他紧紧抿着嘴唇气势汹汹的冲过来照冯豆子的小腿踹了一脚。冯豆子可怜巴巴的揉着腿看他，却看到他哭的像个泪人似的，摘了眼镜用手臂粗鲁的擦着眼泪，活像个糖果被抢走的三岁孩子。

冯豆子被他的情绪传染，慢慢眼圈也开始红了。他把东东按在怀里，东东就把脸埋在那毛绒绒的布偶服里，哭的像个大傻逼。他一边哭着一边还不忘抽抽啼啼的咒骂冯豆子，你他妈有病吧，这破烟花得放到什么时候啊，这他妈得多少钱啊，你当钱大风刮来的啊，你他妈就是个臭傻逼，傻逼臭流氓，你就是脑子有坑。骂着骂着他就骂不出来了，他紧紧搂着冯豆子的肩膀无声的大哭着，肩膀剧烈的耸动着。

冯豆子被尤东东搞得又哭又笑的，吸了吸鼻子贱嗖嗖的说道，你跟个大傻逼处对象你也聪明不到哪儿去，尤东东你这辈子就这样了，跟我这样的人混在一块你就注定得又贱又恶心的过一辈子。尤东东狠狠踩了一下他的脚，喊了一嗓子我他妈乐意，我就一臭傻逼。

冯豆子哭的更厉害了，他伸出袖子抹了一把眼泪，嘴角剧烈的抖动着。他勉强露出一个贱兮兮的笑容，刚笑到一半眼泪就顺着嘴角灌了进去。

他紧紧搂着尤东东，笑着抽泣着说道。

“尤东东，你现在这样真他妈像一条狗。”

 

\- 全文完 -


End file.
